horrorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Murder (series)
The ''Murder ''series is an ongoing series of horror-style roleplays between MelanieDiPrima Putzo & Annie Juran within the computer game Second Life.'' '''The main plot involves a mysterious murderer attempting to kill Braedon Harris (Abraelon), Melanie Hart (MelanieDiPrima Putzo), Cindy Hamilton (Annie Juran), and various other characters. On a personal note, it revived a love for the RP genre in one of the creators (Melanie). Chronological Death Order #Greg Hudson - Stabbed in the chest and head, decapitated. #Ravélei Halla-Clyde - Thrown from balcony. #Kalina Burley - Strangled with a lamp power cord, body later hung on ferris wheel. #Ellis Jones - Stabbed in the back of the head. #Savannah Lovell - Shoved out second story window of a barn. #Will Tate - Shot in the stomach. #Loretta Darling - Stabbed to death. (''Off Screen) #Karla Tate - Suicide; shot herself to escape Arthur. #Arthur Clyde - Shot by Danny Chung. (Revived) #Ada Lovell - Impaled on a coat hook. #Danny Chung - Stabbed in the neck with a syringe, shot in the head. #Brad Clyde - Heart ripped out. #Isabel Harris - Repeatedly stabbed with scissors. #Chester - Unknown, possibly stabbed to death. (Off Screen) #Zach McKay - Stabbed through the eye with a pencil. #Audrey Harper - Head smashed with hammer. #Officer Daniels - Ripped apart by hook. #Toby Deveaux - Pulled through a window by a hook on a wire, then promptly gutted and torn apart. #Annie Ross - Stabbed through the stomach with a pitch fork, then thrown above into a higher window. #Elle Parkes - Killed in the bathroom, possibly stabbed to death. (Off Screen) #Cindy Hamilton - Head bashed in on camera. #Aisha Black - Stabbed in the neck/head with a hook. #Sean Marx - Decapitated. #Tia Stilley - Eyes gouged out, stabbed in gut and head. #Violet Stevenson - TV dropped on her head. #Cadence Freeman - Stabbed twice in the gut, throat slit. #Hunter Williams - Head bashed with wrench, face smashed into car engine. #Grace Briggs - Strangled, body destroyed in explosion. #Peter Maxwell - Thrown from bridge before being killed in explosion. #Adelaide Brennan - Thrown from bridge to her death. #Aaron Hartley - Cut in half. #Helena Bailey - Breasts ripped off, skull shattered. #Niko Carter - Stabbed to death. #Bethany Reeves - Stabbed through the stomach with pitchfork, thrown through window. #Dominic Robinson - Stabbed, killed in house explosion. #Melanie Hart - Stabbed, killed in house explosion. #Braedon's Parents - Unknown (Announced by Arthur before final showdown with Braedon) #Arthur Clyde/The Killer - Destroyed by Braedon's sacrifice. #Jacob Ramirez - Stabbed with hook, tossed out of apartment window, landed on car below. #Amanda Rose - Stabbed to death. #Nadira Sloan - Stabbed, throat slit. #Ethan Hawke - Hit in head with wrench, neck snapped, skull broken. #Courtney Van Der Wahl - Repeatedly stabbed in the stomach/gut. #Nina Holden - Forcefully impaled on fence through back and out stomach. #Roslyn Ross - Shot in the chest. #Tara Noble - Stabbed in the gut. #Zig Ashley - Beaten, landed on knife, crushed by fridge landing on him. #Amy Hart - Shot in the chest and head. Roleplays Murder: Part 1 (July 2012) Murder: Part 2 (Fall 2012) Murder 3: The Beginning (February 2013) Murder 4: The Final Murder (May 2013) Murder 5: A New Beginning (July-August 2014) Category:Murder Series